


Lyra's Choice

by ShadowEtienne



Series: Lyra's Choice [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowEtienne/pseuds/ShadowEtienne
Summary: When Krennic comes for Galen, Lyra makes a different choice.  Some things are different, and many things remain the same.





	1. The Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SidleyParkHermit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidleyParkHermit/gifts).



Lyra and Galen had planned for this, but she had hoped beyond reason that Krennic would not find them.  When Galen said to run to the hideout, Lyra had hesitated.  She listened to Galen comforting Jyn, and she considered her choices.  Krennic was in a small ship, so she knew he couldn’t have too many troopers with him.  She was a good shot and had her fully charged blaster.

Jyn looked frightened when they stopped, and they both looked back over the ridge.  Lyra heard her husband say they were dead, lying to give them the chance to escape.  She knew that Krennic wouldn’t believe him, but it might give her time.

Jyn reached up and pulled her sleeve, voice small and scared as she asked what was happening.  Lyra knelt, looking Jyn over carefully, and pulled her crystal from beneath her robes, fastening it around her daughter’s neck for protection.  She put her hand lightly over the pendant, wishing desperately that the force would keep her little one safe.  Galen had made a brave choice for them, and her daughter needed her more than her husband did.  She whispered, resolute at last, “Your father is giving us a chance.  He is being very brave my Stardust, and we should be too.”

She stood, protected from view by the ridge, and took her daughter’s hand whispering, “Come quickly now.  We must get to safety.”

They took the path up to the cave at a quick pace, but they were nearly not fast enough.  Ad they sat in the small dark space, a dim lamp placed between them on the floor illuminating the shadowy retreat, they heard heavy footsteps of Stormtroopers echoing above them.  Jyn whimpered a little, small hand coming up to clutch the crystal, and Lyra gathered her daughter to her, rocking her soothingly into silence.  At last, the sounds went away, but they stayed silent, waiting.  Lyra’s heart hurt for her Galen, taken back to the work he had abandoned on moral grounds, but while they were all alive, there was still hope, and Galen would do what he could.

Lyra knew that she could not focus on him.  Soon their rescue would arrive if the Force willed it, and Lyra would need to fend for herself and Jyn wherever Saw took them.

[ ](http://s1212.photobucket.com/user/AdrienEtienne/media/WaitingForSaw_zpsaylx9tqv.jpg.html)

 

 


	2. The Flight to Jedha

When Saw arrived, they had eaten, slept, and eaten again.  Jyn had cried twice, frustrated silent tears, and Lyra hated the seemingly shrinking smallness of their refuge.  She considered returning to their home, but she did not trust there to not be alarms or traps.  She trusted Saw, though she had declined joining his rebels five years before.  He fought for what was right, and she could believe in that.

When Saw’s familiar face appeared at the top of the hatch, Lyra could have wept with relief, but she did not.  Jyn needed her to be strong.  Saw did not ask questions as they visited the burned farm, retrieving what valuables they could.  Once they were on his ship, fleeing their home of many years, Saw came to sit next to her while Jyn slept.

His distinctive rasping wheeze was unchanged, “What will you do now Lyra?”

She wondered that herself, but she did not want to show uncertainty, so she replied, “Keep Jyn safe, and try to find a way to get him back if I can.”

He leaned back on the flight couch, taking the weight off his breathing before continuing, “We could use someone of your talents, Lyra.  We would keep Jyn safe and keep you working on important things.  She would learn to defend herself.”

Lyra shook her head, face drawn in sorrow, and replied, “Not yet Saw, not while she is so young and vulnerable.  Jyn has just lost a father, and I won’t have her losing a mother too.  I will consider your offer though my friend.”

Saw looked her over.  Then he turned away.  Lyra was fairly sure he understood, be she knew he was disappointed in her and her commitment to the cause.  She shook her head, reminding herself that his opinion of her choices was not what mattered then.  

She did not see Saw again during the trip except in passing, but he sent one of the his followers to ask Lyra questions about her more specific plans.  During the trip to Jedha, a plan emerged.  Lyra and Jyn would be set up in a small lodgings somewhere in the Temple district.  It was crowded there, and most people were given little mind by the authorities if they were quiet.  It was not near where Saw’s people worked, and the Temple of the Force protected it.  Lyra would feel safer there, and she was fairly sure that Krennic would not be looking for them much now that he had his prize.  He had always valued Galen’s work over hers.

Galen and Lyra’s money was already managed by Saw, so it was not too difficult for that arrangement to change from shipping farming supplies to paying rent.  Lyra would eventually find herself a job, but they had more than enough savings for the moment.  Shortly before they arrived, she found Jyn, who had been watching the stars while Lyra planned.  Lyra trusted Saw’s people to watch out for her daughter, and she hadn’t wanted Jyn to hear the negotiations.  She gathered her daughter to her and said, “We’ll be going to a new home soon Stardust.  We’ll have new names, and new things.  It will be much more crowded, but you will always be our Stardust, and I love you, and your father loves you and will do what he can to come back to us.”

Jyn didn’t answer her then, continuing to stare out at the stars as she clung to her mother.


End file.
